Wining Team
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: The Decepticons have won against the Autobots and turned the only hope for Earth into a Decepticon. Optimus is no more One-shot, bit of slash in it Yes I want the cons to win for once


Beta Reader- Mediziner,

Transformers Prime One-shot

Slash

(Set during Season 2)

Summary: The Decepticons have won against the Autobots and turned the only hope for Earth into a Decepticon. Optimus is no more

Beta Reader- Mediziner,

Transformers Prime One-shot

Slash

(Set during Season 2)

Wining Team

Knockout's words couldn't have been more true. The Decepticons had won.

The accursed Autobots were broken and torn up without their leader. They fought among one another like children and hatred began to consume them. They each began accusing one another of failing to bring Optimus back home.

Angry then hatred filled the air. Soon Friendships ended, promises broken and hope gone.

Megatron, the lord and master of the Decepticons stood at his bridge admiring his trophies which hung on the walls. Arcee's weapons, Bumblebee's spark, Bulkhead's head and Ratchet's arm; All displayed to remind him that victory comes in time. It may take years or millions of years but victory always comes to the wining team.

Each of the Autobots in turn tried to free there ex-Leader from the Nemesis, but they were foolish.

Anger and hatred got the better of them, they have not yet learned to master its power and how to use hate in battle. Megatron was a master of it and easily destroyed each one of them in turn.

One by one the hope for Earth fell which each of their deaths and how sweet it tasted to deliver the killing blow.

Megatron now stepped away from the trophies, slowly making his way to Optimus... Orion as he was called when he first arrived on his ship.

Orion feeling confused, scared and uncertain what his purpose was, he was easy for Megatron to control. Now Optimus is his second in command and loyal to the Decepticon cause.

Megatron even gave him his new name: Apocalypse. With Optimus his instrument of destruction, his mind and ideas Earth has fallen and the human race is doomed.

Megatron would rather wish the humans stayed alive and watch as their hope for a saviour died each day.

Megatron opened up the door to where the former Optimus Prime was. Apocalypse stood busy as always checking the archives for any hidden codes or information leading to new weapons or artefacts.

Megatron watched him closely, little Orion has changed much. Strong and deadly he had become, but more vicious and pure to the cause of destroying Autobots and restoring Cybertron to the rightful rulers: The Decepticons.

The lord approached, admiring Optimus new paint work. Instead of the red, sliver, and blue. It was replaced with black, orange, and dark grey. Megatron had to admit he loved the former Optimus Prime's optics. His once bright blue and shining optics now red and orange like fire, burning any hope of the Prime's return.

Apocalypse turned to face his lord, smiling as his battle mask moved away showing the scars from previous fights, other Autobots were fools to arrive on Earth and stupid enough to attack them. "My lord". Said Apocalypse as he bowed before him.

Megatron simply smiled upon approaching the Mech, He reached out and rubbed Apocalypse's cheek just for a moment before next lifting his chin up slowly.

"Victory is sweet my dear Apocalypse but there is always something sweeter". The Lord of Decepticons pressed his lips to the former Optimus's ones.

Apocalypse didn't hesitate in wanting the attention of Megatron, pressing his lips firmly against his he savoured his lord's taste before slipping his tongue inside, rubbing it against Megatron's sharp fangs.

It may have cut his tongue a few times but he didn't care it made this more exciting and pleasurable for him.

Megatron always loved kissing Apocalypse, each time he did the feeling of wining over came him once again and it was wonderful "Meet me in my quarters later tonight my Apocalypse, we can celebrate once more in private."

The loyal Decepticon smiled and caressed Megatron's aft. "I look forward to it my lord." He said before bowing towards his master once again, then Apocalypse returned to his duties.

Yes, it was the Decepticons who finally won. The way it should be... Autobots beaten, while the Decepticons ruled all.

Victory had finally come to the wining team.


End file.
